


Key to my Heart

by equineaurora



Series: Flufftober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Flufftober, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: After a year of Long Distance dating Alec and Magnus are finally going to met in person.





	Key to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers, 
> 
> Here is Day 4: Key
> 
> I am not quite sure where this came from, I have never written any sort of AU before but I wanted to do something a little different for this one. This is a ficlet so I don't go into much detail about the Mundane world I put our boys in, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> I don't own these characters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec Lightwood glances down at his phone again as the taxi takes him to the address Magnus had provided for him. It had been a year since he had met the History Professor online through a dating site. He had been reluctant to start up a conversion with someone who lived across the country from him, but in the end he had taken the plunge, and one year later they were finally going to met in person. Alec had stepped onto a plane this morning desperately hoping he wasn’t about the make the biggest mistake of his life. 

The taxi pulls up outside the fancy looking hotel Magnus had booked for them, saying even if Alec was coming to his city that they should met in a neutral spot. Alec gets out and thanks the taxi driver, paying him his fare plus a huge tip. He turns back to the building as the taxi drives away. Magnus’ text said to give his name to the front desk and they would give him a key to the room. Alec takes a deep breath and walks forward, pulling his suitcase behind him. He goes up to the desk, “hello, Alexander Lightwood here to meet with Magnus Bane,” he says nervously. 

The receptionist just smiles at him, “ah yes, here you go,” she says, handing a room key over, “he is in the penthouse suite, take the elevator all the way to the top floor. Have a nice stay,” she says, smiling at him. 

“Thank you,” he says before turning and walking to the elevator, he sees he has to insert the key card to even reach the top floor so he does so and soon the elevator is moving. 

Soon the elevator reaches the top floor and opens to the biggest hotel room Alec had ever seen. “Wow,” he says, letting out an impressed whistle as he steps into the room, Magnus is nowhere in sight but the room is huge. “Hello?” he calls, setting his suitcase by the couch. 

“Alexander?” he hears from somewhere in the suite. A moment later the most gorgeous man Alec has ever laid eyes on through a screen strolls into view and the room pales in comparison to his beauty. 

“Damn, how are you even hotter in person?” Alec mutters to himself, not realizing he said it out loud. 

“Why thank you Angel, but the screen definitely doesn’t do you justice either,” Magnus says with a smirk. 

Alec blushes bright red when he realizes Magnus heard him. 

Magnus strolls forward and pulls Alec into a kiss that starts out slow but quickly grows passionate, both men having waiting a long time to kiss each other. 

Alec sinks down onto the couch, pulling Magnus with him as they continue to kiss. 

When they finally pull apart for air Magnus just snuggles into his chest, it’s like he was meant to fit there. “How was they flight?” he asks, idley tracing a tattoo on Alec’s neck. 

“Long, but worth it to hold you in my arms,” Alec responses, tilting his head so Magnus has better access to his neck. 

“It’s been five minutes and I don’t want to ever let go,” Magnus says, pressing his lips to Alec’s tattoo. 

Alec lets out a moan, “we should probably slow this down before we are naked in bed within fifteen minutes of meeting in person,” he says. 

Magnus just lets out a snort of laughter, “this suite actually has two rooms so you wouldn’t feel like we had to share a bed,” he points out. 

Alec laughs at that, “I don’t want to let go of you. I don’t know why I was nervous about this. It feels so right.” 

Magnus nods, “shall we order room service and watch some TV then if we are slowing things down?”

Alec tightens his hold on Magnus and kisses his spiky black hair, “sounds like a plan.” 

By the end of the week Alec is very reluctant to take his flight home, but he knows he has arrangements to make before he can move to New York to be with Magnus permentalty.

Magnus reluctantly takes him to the airport, he parks and walks inside with Alec, holding his hand the entire time. After Alec has checked in Magnus pulls him into the most secluded spot he can find in the busy airport and kisses Alec. “I will miss you, hurry back to me my love.” 

Alec returns the kiss, tearing up a bit, “I’ll be back as soon as I can make the arrangements.”

Magnus nods, and reaches into his bag, pulling out a jewelry box he opens it, on the cushion sits a beatiful silver key necklace, “you’ve unlocked something in me, and now you hold the key to my heart,” Magnus says, pulling it out and fastening it around Alec’s neck. 

Alec pulls him into another kiss, “it’s beautiful Magnus, I’ll take good care of it. Now I better go before I miss my flight.” 

Two months later Alec turns the key of his apartment into the landlord and waves the moving truck off as he takes a taxi to the airport. 

Magnus is waiting for him at JFK and has soon as Alec sees him he runs to him and scoops him up into his arms, kissing him senseless. 

Once Alec sets him back down Magnus presses something small and metal into his hand, “Welcome home Alexander,” he says. 

Alec looks down and sees it’s a key to Magnus’ loft and his smile gets if possible, even wider. “I’m home Mags,” he says happily, ready to start the rest of his life with this glorious man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos most appreciated.


End file.
